Internal combustion engines are often employed for powering vehicles, either as a primary power source, or as part of a hybrid powertrain. In the quest to maximize fuel efficiency, some modern internal combustion engines have been developed with the capability to selectively operate in and transition between compression ignition (CI) and spark ignited (SI) combustion modes while powering the host vehicle. However, if not managed properly, the transitions between CI and SI combustion modes may contribute to pollutant emissions. Additionally, such transitions between CI and SI combustion modes may generate unwanted disturbances in the vehicle's driveline that may, in turn, be transmitted to the vehicle passenger compartment and reduce passenger comfort.